


pretty

by sleepy_lesbian



Series: poems by grae [1]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom, poems - Fandom
Genre: body image tw, hi so i write a lot of poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 00:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11589765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_lesbian/pseuds/sleepy_lesbian
Summary: so i have bdd (body dysmorphia disorder) n feel v bad about how i look a lotso i turned my Bad Feelies into a poemi hope ny'all enjoyG





	pretty

**Author's Note:**

> written on 23|07|17

good looks don't come to those who want them  
i know that for beauty, i'd walk miles  
smiling makes you more attractive?  
no, it's just that only pretty people smile  
pretty boys have shining eyes  
pretty girls have happy faces  
pretty people always succeed  
ugly people come last in their races

hair like midnight,  
with fragile bones and pale skin  
or eyelashes for miles,  
with round curves and dark limbs  
better than my flabby face  
my too-dark, beady eyes  
my skeletal fingers  
my thick, wide, stout thighs

if pretty comes in different forms,  
if beauty is in the eye of the beholder,  
then why do we teach our impressionable young  
that to be ugly is to grow older  
i'm scared of wrinkles, i'm scared of age  
but i'm scared of staying like i am  
i hate myself, i hate this life  
i hate the way i am

**Author's Note:**

> this is not me saying how any person should look. these are just my feelings about my own appearance.


End file.
